


Excerpts of History | Outtakes of Warning Sign

by WardsGirl



Series: Warning Sign Series | Matthew & Rhiannon's Story [2]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Matthew Clairmont, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardsGirl/pseuds/WardsGirl
Summary: A series of excerpts fromWarning Sign. This will cover small things mentioned in the story as well as other outtakes that I get inspired to write. Some might be cliffhangers to be added to at a later date. But if I do this, I will make sure to re-arrange chapters so that they follow one another if I write them out of order.
Relationships: Baldwin de Clermont/Original Female Character, Diana Bishop/Original Male Character(s), Marcus Whitmore/Phoebe Taylor, Matthew Clairmont/Original Female Character(s), Philippe de Clermont/Ysabeau de Clermont
Series: Warning Sign Series | Matthew & Rhiannon's Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. All The Pretty Little Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh has just returned to an ancient Sept-Tours with a newly changed Eric Gallowglass and a two month old Rhiannon. It is Ysabeau’s first night looking after the tiny baby girl with the brilliant grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ashley Serena’s cover of the song “All The Pretty Little Horses” and can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Vjnt3ISwBAl30HNRNoYTp?si=DeJbpmXJQGymllyWOEYkdw) on Spotify.

Phillipe had taken his eldest son to the fields surrounding Sept-Tours to lecture him in bringing a newborn witch to their family home - despite his honor bound promise to his new grandson. Eric was still scared to hold his baby sister, but refused to leave her side as she slept peacefully in a cradle that they’d managed to find hidden in the fortress. Hugh had been taking care of her for the most part and she’d slept since Phillipe and he had left. But her sleep was done as she woke, crying in defiance almost as Ysabeau came to check on the newest member of their family. Eric tried to calm her, gently rocking the cradle to no avail.

“She wants to be held,” Ysabeau explained as she walked over and gently held the babe in her arms. Rhiannon settled except for a few whimpers of discomfort. “ _Chut, petit_.” 

Slowly, Ysabeau walked around the room Hugh had declared Eric’s, gently rocking the baby girl in her arms. Eric watched, almost mesmerized as Rhiannon’s whimpers of discomfort slowly shifted to coos of content. 

“Hush-a-bye. Don't you cry. Go to sleep, my little baby. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapples and greys, dancing through the sky. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses.” Ysabeau began softly singing, vocalizing for a moment as Rhiannon’s eyes fluttered shut in an attempt to fight sleep. “Hush-a-bye. Don't you cry. Go to sleep, my little baby. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapples and greys, dancing through the sky. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses.”

In her attempt to calm Rhiannon, Ysabeau hadn’t truly heard the return of her mate and son. It was Phillipe’s heavy sigh as he came over to her, looking down at the child in her arms. He knew that for the child’s own sake he should find a coven and send her away. She would be far happier away from their family. But now, seeing Ysabeau so happy with the small babe - though she would never admit it - he knew he would never be able to send her away permanently. 

“Hugh, please take the little madame’s cradle down to our room.” He smiled, watching as the baby slumbered so easily in Ysabeau’s arms. 

“Are you certain, Father?” Hugh was hopeful that this meant he would be able to keep his promise to Eric.

“Yes, I am certain, Hugh.” Phillipe answered, turning to look at his son. “Now do so before I raise my voice and wake her.”

“Yes, Father,” Hugh answered as he gently lifted the cradle and disappeared down the stairs with it. 

“Come, my love, let’s get her settled. I’ll need to have Alain make sure that our fire is kept.” Phillipe smiled as the two slowly made their way back down to their room. Ysabeau walked with Phillip down to their room, settling the little girl into the cradle again. “I should have known the moment you were left alone with her that you would fall in love with her.”

“She deserves a home, Phillipe. And Hugh did promise that boy of his that we would take her in.” She answered, watching at the tiny baby slept. “We’ll have to get her proper clothes to wear. The rags that Hugh brought her in will not last long.”

“I will leave that to you, my love.” Phillipe smiled, joining her at the cradle. “I suppose we’ll need to figure out a proper name for her as well.”

“I’m almost certain that her dear brother would be angry if we changed her name, Phillipe.” She answered. “Besides, Rhiannon fits her perfectly.”

“But she’ll need a proper name, deserving of a de Clermont.” He had always been amazed by children and now they would have one in their own home. “She is a beautiful little thing.”

“She is. And she will more than likely grow to be a beautiful woman.” Ysabeau smiled as she watched Phillipe. “She won’t break if you hold her, Phillipe.”

“But she’s sleeping.” His simple answer came hushed from his mouth as he watched the little girl sleep. “She will be the most spoiled child this family has ever had.”

“I’d be careful then, Verin and Freya may grow jealous.” Ysabeau moved to their bed, settling in as he still sat on the floor next to her cradle. “Come, love, and let her sleep. You’ve been gone far too long with Matthew. Come rest.”

Phillipe reluctantly stood and joined his wife. Ysabeau woke from her sleep to find Phillipe sitting on the couch in their room, whispering promises to the tiny babe that rest against his legs.

“You will be powerful, _mon petit_ . Of that I am certain.” He whispered, smiling as she yawned. “And you shall have whatever horse you wish. And you will be as graceful as your _maman_ and just as strong.”

Ysabeau lay in their bed still, listening with a smile on her face. Rhiannon soon drifted back off to sleep as Phillipe held her gently in his lap. 

“I believe you might regret how wrapped you’re letting her wrap you around her tiny fingers,” came Ysabeau’s voice making him look up. “You’ll spoil her.”

“And doesn’t every woman deserve to be spoiled at some point in her life?” He asked, not truly caring if he spoiled her or not. 

“I suppose so.” She smiled, looking at her husband and mate. 

Five years later and Phillipe was starting to understand what Ysabeau had meant when Rhiannon was finally old enough - at least in his opinion - to choose her first horse. The horse was a pale grey color, almost the same as her eyes. And it was far too tall for her though he dare not deny her. 

“ _Mon petit_ ,” Phillipe smiled at the large war horse, holding her so that she could reach the horse’s nose. “He is too big for you.”

“But, papa!” She looked to Phillipe now, grey eyes dancing. “ _S'il te plait, père_?”

“Once your brothers have settled him.” Phillipe conceded as he kissed her forehead. “And once you’ve mastered a pony under Baldwin’s instruction.”

“ _Merci, pére_ ,” the young blonde smiled happily. Phillipe set her down, watching as she ran off to Victoria for her usual lessons. 

“You’re going to allow her that beast?” Baldwin asked, looking over the large stallion. The horse was nearly taller than Matthew. 

“She’ll have what she pleases.” Phillipe answered as he waved his hand and things were effectively finished. “Get the beast broken in before she becomes upset. I don’t believe you mother wants to replace any more rugs.”

“And the pony for her lessons?”

“I’ll leave that to you and Matthew,” Phillipe disappeared into the halls of Sept-Tours, leaving his sons to do as they pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  1\. Chut, petit - French for Hush, little one.  
> 2\. Mon petit - French for My little one.  
> 3.Maman - French for Mum  
> 4\. S'il te plait, père - French for Please, Father  
> 5\. Merci, pére - Thank you, Father


	2. What Kind of Man | Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 1533. Rhiannon and Matthew were living among Henry VIII’s court when Rhiannon, going by the name Elizabeth at the time, gave birth to a stillborn. It was after the birth of his own daughter that Henry gave them both leave to grieve and allowed them to travel to Rhiannon’s “family” in Scotland. In a desperate attempt to help Rhiannon with the pain, Matthew sends for Baldwin to join them in Scotland. What results is more than what Matthew could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Baldwin/ Florence as hinted in Chapter V In the Morning Light from Warning Sign. Also, how Rhiannon finds out about them. And yes, I thought a Florence + The Machine song was very appropriate for the title.
> 
> I figured any Baldwin lovers (of which I definitely am show wise) would enjoy him having a fleeting moment of happiness.

Baldwin had always laughed at how Rhiannon and Matthew so easily fell in love. It was against the Covenant, even with Rhiannon’s immortality. But they somehow made it past the Congregation with their relationship. He’d even sworn that Rhiannon’s pregnancy in 1532 would draw the eyes of the Congregation - though it was Hugh who sat in the de Clermont seat. However it seemed that Phillipe’s war that he raged with Gerbert had diverted the prying eyes for those nine months. And then he’d been called to Scotland where his sister and brother were now residing soon after she was due to give birth.

He’d heard nothing from Hugh or the rest of the family, but it wasn’t strange for Henry to send Matthew away for long periods to other parts of his kingdom. But Scotland held few reasons for their presence. It was where Rhiannon had been born and then learned to control her magic. His arrival came with little fanfare, no one waiting for him as he left his horse with the stable master of the house. He made his way in, taking command of the house without a second thought when he found Matthew standing at the most grandiose staircase he’d ever seen. He dropped his rain soaked cloak on the floor before setting in on Matthew with questions.

“Well? Is it a boy or a girl?” Baldwin asked, not really noticing Matthew’s face. “Where is she and the child?”

“Baldwin,” it was Matthew’s voice that gave it away. There were few things people could say of him, but when it came to his siblings in pain of loss…. Baldwin did have a heart. 

“What was it?”

“A boy.” Matthew answered now, leaning against the staircase’s railing. “She’s in bed. Henry wouldn’t allow us the pleasure of his leave until after Anne gave birth.”

“And what was it?”

“A girl. They named her Elizabeth after Rhiannon and Henry’s mother.” Baldwin looked his brother over now, noticing that he seemed to have lost most of the muscle he’d had when he’d last visited - when Rhiannon had told him of the pregnancy. 

“Go hunt, brother. You look like hell.” He placed a hand on Matthew’s shoulder. “Go. I’ll look after her. And don’t come back until you’ve had your fill. She’ll understand.”

“She blames herself… There was nothing…”

“We’ll speak of it later.” Baldwin shoved his brother towards the bottom of the stairs. “Go. Before I have to send for father.”

Baldwin continued up the stairs before making a decided right. When Phillipe had the place built centuries ago, he’d always planned to give it to Rhiannon. Now it was hers and Matthew’s to do with as they pleased, but they’d yet to move Phillipe and Ysabeau to another room. So they had taken the rooms closest to the master. He knocked quietly on the door, hearing the soft shuffling inside the room.

“Matthew, I already told you…” A redhead opened the door, her eyes meeting Baldwin’s with ease. “Ah, you must be the Roman brother.”

“Is my sister feeling well enough for a visitor? I’ve sent Matthew hunting.” Baldwin asked the redhead.

“Baldwin?” Rhiannon’s voice was broken and he caught her tiny figure through the small crack of the door. The room was lit with candles against the darkness of the weather outside. How she handled the rain was beyond him. “What are… Why are you here?”

“Can a brother not come to visit his dear sister?” He asked as she stood, slowly making her way to where he could see her better. “ _Et ecce lassus, cara soror_.”

“Matthew didn’t tell you when he sent for you.” She wrapped herself in her dressing gown, waving him in. The redhead at the door was hesitant but allowed him in, watching the two closely. “He’s finally hunting?”

“If he doesn’t drown in the downpour first,” Baldwin answered as he made his way over to the fire. He sat down on the hearth, hoping to dry himself. “You didn’t want me to come.”

“No… And yes. I wanted to go to France. But Henry would have seen it as an insult if we had gone to Sept-Tours after the birth.” She sighed settling on her chaise lounge. “ _Le roi n'apprécie pas la pensée de la famille sinon la sienne._ ”

“Careful, sister, you never know where he may have eyes or ears.” Baldwin looked to the redhead, who seemed all the more familiar as she stood watching them. “He’s executed people for worse.”

“Brother, if Henry had me executed for half the things I say, then Matthew would have already destroyed England.” Rhiannon answered, looking to the redhead. “You don’t remember her.”

“No.”

“I suppose he wouldn’t. It has been a while.” Florence commented as she took the other seat in front of the fire. “Heathen.”

“Florence, be nice.” She didn’t want to listen to arguments. It was hard enough that she hadn’t written Ysabeau or Phillipe to let them know of the stillbirth. “Baldwin is my brother.”

“And a heathen.”

“The same could be said of you, Florence.” Baldwin replied, looking to his sister. “Have you been eating well?”

“What I can stomach.” She answered, offering him a tiny smile. “Florence and Allegra assure me I’ll be back to normal in a few weeks.”

“And Matthew?”

“We’re both grieving, Baldwin.” Rhiannon sighed as she shifted. “Matthew refuses to eat because I’m not eating as much as I usually would. I’m just glad that you’ve gotten him out to hunt, brother.”

“Don’t let anyone else in the family know… I’d prefer to keep my current standing as the cold bastard.” He answered, enjoying the warmth for a moment when he heard Matthew coming up the stairs. “It appears your dear husband has not drowned.”

“Though I will need a warm bath.” Matthew commented as he saw Rhiannon sitting near the fire with Baldwin. “You don’t mind if I steal my wife?”

“She’s your wife, not mine.” Baldwin shook his head as he looked to his sister. “I have your leave, Madame?”

“You know where your room is.” Rhiannon smiled as Baldwin stood and came to her, kissing the top of her head. He left, choosing to ignore the words that Matthew softly spoke to her as he did. Florence followed behind him, shutting the bedroom door behind them.

“It was kind of you to come to your sister, Baldwin. She feared you’d be angry with Matthew.” Florence spoke, walking with the Roman. “Or with her.”

“I may not care for them breaking the Covenant.” Baldwin’s voice was strained now as he spoke. “But I adore my sister. And I only wish her happiness.”

“Could have fooled me with the way you acted all those years ago.” Florence continued as they entered the west wing of the house. “Your room.”

“And I suppose yours is still just across the hall?” Baldwin asked, looking at her. 

“No. I moved across from Matthew and Rhiannon so that I can help should her fever return.” Florence answered, offering Baldwin a slight curtsey. “I’ll leave you to your rest.”

“You know vampires don’t sleep, Florence.” Baldwin gently grabbed her arm, pulling her close. “And am I to suppose that you do not want to see me…”

“You made your intentions clear centuries ago, Baldwin…. And I was not it.” Florence’s eyes held fire the same shade as her hair as she pulled away and made her way back down the hall and to the stairs to check on the kitchens. 

Baldwin found himself unable to rest, instead wandering the house to see the renovations Rhiannon had Matthew perform through the house. 

“So instead of resting, you decided to wander the house.” Matthew commented, holding two cups of wine. He offered one to Baldwin. “Rhiannon says dinner should be ready soon.”

“She’s had you busy here.”

“Before we went back to London, yes.” Matthew answered as he noticed the specific thing Baldwin was referring to. The family portrait had been moved to make room for a much more ornate carving over the fireplace. “She wanted more of the Goddess represented since the Coven uses the house. Phillipe's last visit was quite interesting when he saw she’d moved the portrait.”

“And where has she moved it to?”

“The library.” The smile on his brother’s face said it all as he spoke. Baldwin nodded as he sipped at his wine. 

“She can’t have you being weak, Matthew. Father will send me to stay here if you don’t keep looking after yourself,” came Baldwin’s warning. “I would hate to be the one fighting with her about how this house should be ran.”

“I let her run it as she sees fit. And Florence has been taking care of the house since we came home from London.”

“Home is Sept-Tours. She wants to be there.”

“And Henry wouldn’t dare give me leave where I could not rush back to his court if he had wish of it.” The taller brother turned away, walking towards the door of the room. “If I sent her back to Sept-Tours alone, Phillipe would have sent one of his coins for me… And I would have had to deal with another beast entirely. Scotland was the best I could do for her sake at the moment.”

“I know that you’ve done the best for her, Matthew… But is being with you what is best for her?” Baldwin asked turning to face his brother. “This makes how many lost children? Twenty?”

“Twenty-six,” his voice was solemn as he answered. “I won’t leave her, Baldwin.”

“You’ve left her before to do Father’s biding. Phillipe could easily send you away again.”

“He’s done using me unless he needs me to assassinate someone, Baldwin.” Matthew turned on his brother, glare fixed. “I won’t leave her, Baldwin. Never again.”

“Are you certain, brother?” Baldwin asked without hesitation. 

“I’d die before I left her,” with that he left Baldwin alone. 

“I hope you truly mean that,” came Baldwin’s soft answer. He didn’t put much stock in gut feelings unless they were in regards to his investments. However, when it came to his little sister, he was willing to hope it wasn’t right. 

Dinner was highly uneventful in comparison to the dinner they usually experienced at Sept-Tours, but then they were missing the most animated of the de Clermont family at the table. Rhiannon and Matthew had ended up calling it a night before Baldwin could even recommend they spend some family time in the library together. Was he really all that surprised? No. Baldwin had grown used to it when the whole family was not present.

This left him alone with Florence, something that he hadn’t experienced in many centuries. The redhead had agreed to join him in the library, finding a book and quietly making herself at home on one of the many lounges in the room. He nursed his glass of wine before he felt her gaze on him.

“Yes?” He asked turning to face her.

“Why would you stay? She’s fine. You’ve seen her. You’ve set Matthew back to the straight path so that Phillipe doesn’t grow angry with him… Why are you staying?” She asked, looking back to her book.

“I wouldn’t leave without her leave, Florence. Even you know that.” Baldwin answered as he moved closer. “Why are you so interested in my leaving?”

“She’s used to you lot coming and going as you please. You have no need to ask her leave.” Florence set her book now, not caring if she saved her spot. “And why can I not be interested? She’s my sister.”

“No. She’s only your sister by the magic you share. She’s my sister because my father and stepmother adopted her.” Baldwin was in front of Florence now, looking down at her as she stood. “Unlike the rest of my family, I will always ask my sister’s leave. She means the world to me.”

“She means the world to me as well, Baldwin!” Florence tried not to yell, but it was hard. “And so did you once!”

“It was against the Covenant, Florence. We both know that it was wrong. And I would not see my sister in pain because of my choices.” He turned away, setting his glass down before he threw it across the room. “I refuse to put the people I care about in danger despite how cruel everyone believes I am.”

“Well you are cruel, Baldwin…. And I don’t know how I ever fell in love with you.” Florence made to leave but he quickly grabbed her, pulling her close to him. “Get your hands of…”

Baldwin quickly hushed her, kissing her without hesitation as he held her to him. At first her hands continued to push with all of her strength, but they both knew that if she really wanted him off of her all she had to do was call her witchwind up to separate them. She gave in, hands slowly grabbing at his doublet. 

“You were saying?” He asked against her lips, waiting for her argument to come. When it never did, he smiled the same wicked smile that had her falling in love with him. “I’ll take that as your permission to continue.”

“When have you ever asked for permission?” She asked, eyes staring into his. 

“Only from you and my sister.” He answered before he pulled her tightly to him and whisking her up to his room. The door quickly locked behind them with a simple wave of her hand before the room took on a familiar feel of his sister’s privacy spell. “You’ve created your own.”

“You sister isn’t the only one with tricks… Who do you think taught her?” Florence smiled her fingers quickly working on the doublet he wore. 

“Enough about my sister,” Baldwin quickly shred through the doublet, knowing well enough his sister kept a small army of clothing for all the men in the family no matter what the style. 

He took his time when it came to Florence’s deep blue dress, fingers making quick work of the ties. Unlike most of the other warmbloods and vampires he’d taken to sleeping with, he saw Florence as a delicate flower deserving of his more gentle side that he reserved for horses and his dogs. Slowly he slid her dress from her body before starting in on her kirtle. He was impatient when it came to her, quickly stripping her down to her chemise. The two found their way to the bed, Baldwin still taking his time as he laid her down. He kneeled before her on the side of the bed, gathering the bottom of the chemise in his hands and pulling it up her body before returning to his kneeling position.

Slowly, he untied the ribbons holding her stocking up and pulled them down from her legs. Her skin was soft, almost the color of snow as his hands slowly ran up both of her legs. Before Florence could break the spell of the moment, Baldwin’s mouth found its place on her soft heat and began his work. Florence’s long fingers found their way into his hair, tightening around what she could grab as he had always kept it short no matter what the style of the century. Her body arched from the bed as his tongue worked on her clit, alternating with a gentle sucking. Her quiet pleas to let her fall over the edge only made him want to hear them more, two fingers sliding gently into her entrance. The searched slowly, drawing out her cries of pleasure until he found what he was looking for. His fingers gently curled against the nerve, fluttering until all of her muscles tightened around his fingers. Eyes moved up the plains of her stomach, watching as her hands moved up her own body as her orgasm shook through her. 

“And have I lost my touch, _pythonissam_?” Baldwin asked, hiding his smile in her thigh as he gently kissed her skin. 

“No…. Not at all.” Florence answered, smiling happily as she finally had her body under her control again. “I hope there is more where that came from.”

“And why would you hope that?” His eyes showed his mischievous thoughts as he watched her sit up on her elbows in the bed. 

“Lucius Sigéric Benoit Christophe Baldwin de Clermont,” Florence spoke looking down at the man between her legs.

“Yes, madame?” He asked gently kissing the inside of her thigh again. 

“Make love to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger. I regret nothing. 
> 
> **Translations:**  
>  1\. Et ecce lassus, cara soror - Latin for You look weary, dear sister.  
> 2\. Le roi n'apprécie pas la pensée de la famille sinon la sienne. - French for The king does not appreciate the thought of the family if not his own.  
> 3\. pythonissam - Latin for Witch.


	3. What Kind of Man | Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon comforts her sister witch only to find her brother has yet again begun unrepairable damage. But once alone with Matthew she schemes to give them the time that they need together to potentially repair their bond.

“I thought you didn’t love me anymore.” Baldwin looked up at her, still kneeling at the side of the bed. 

“I never said that.” The redhead answered, looking down at him with the same fire in her eyes she always had when he angered her…. And my did Baldwin love her angry. “I said that I cared for you once.”

“And do you still care?” He asked, standing up now as he looked down at her.

“Why do you suddenly care, Baldwin? You left me, remember? Rhiannon and Matthew disappeared off on their trip after they married. The family returned to France and you went with them after promising me you would stay. You swore it.” Florence sat up, trying to keep her wits about her. It was always so hard when he was near.

“And if I had, what then? We’d be dealing with the congregation, breaking the covenant. Gods only know what would have happened then.”

“If Phillipe and the congregation have let Matthew and Rhiannon be together for this long, then they…”

“Rhiannon is his favorite. Do you really think he would let anything happen to her? He’d kill the whole congregation before they could even dare threaten her.”

“And yet he let Gerbert do as he pleased in 1060 and allowed a radical coven of witches who believed in damned species purity to do as they wanted and curse her.” Florence pulled away from him, moving around the room and gathering her clothes. 

“If he’d known, he would have never allowed it. She was with Matthew and me. We should have been able to protect her.”

“ _ Ach cha do rinn _ !” She turned on him now, dropping her clothes as she came closer. “You just keep making excuses, Baldwin. Excuse after excuse. I stopped aging the moment we met in Rome before you were ever a vampire.  _ You _ left  _ me _ . Not the other way around. You loved me once.”

With her final words echoing through the room, she gathered her clothes again and disappeared down the hall. She had hoped that since they were on nearly the opposite side of the house that their argument would have gone unheard, but even Matthew couldn’t keep this from Rhiannon. The blonde was waiting at the door to their room, grey eyes watching her sister. 

“He doesn’t deserve you, Florence.” Rhiannon spoke softly. The redhead shook her head as she opened the door to her room and entered, hearing the soft sounds of Rhiannon’s dressing gown on the carpet. “Sister, please…”

“No, Rhiannon.” She set her clothing on the bed as the door shut behind Rhiannon. “I can’t.”

“He cares, Florence…. But I know that he loves you. He wouldn’t have pushed you this far away if he didn’t.” The blonde went to to her, gently pulling the taller woman to her. “You deserve to be angry. I would never say otherwise. But I’ve seen the two of you fighting everything within your souls to be together.”

“He’s right. You’re Phillipe’s favorite. He protects you…”

“You’re rambling now.” Rhiannon pulled away, hands cupping Florence’s face. “Please. I may be Phillipe’s favorite, but just like Hugh, Freya, Baldwin, and the rest of them, I’m the daughter he chose. He chose to make me his bloodsworn daughter. He could do away with me whenever he pleased and I would be out of his favor. It’s just less likely because of how much he adores  _ maman _ .”

“It just…”

“Hurts. As if every time you have the quiet moment together and have to part, that you heart will collapse and never beat again?” Rhiannon had moved to sit on Florence’s bed, patting the spot next to her. The redhead nodded before joining her. “Welcome to my dear house of pain when Henry makes requests of Matthew that sends him away from me.”

“It was never this bad, Rhiannon.”

“Because you two have not spent that type of time together in many centuries.” Rhiannon commented, a look of shock on Florence’s face. “Don’t lie to me. I saw the two of you disappear during the wedding feast after Matthew and I exchanged vows. You two consummated your relationship that night and no one was none the wiser except for myself and Matthew. You could easily keep it hidden from Phillipe.”

“Like the you and Matthew did? How long before Phillipe figured it out? A year?”

“Less, but we grew careless, Florence. He doesn’t keep us under his reach anymore. He’s allowed us to go out on our own, to find our place in the world among all of the humans and normal witches.” She only wanted to see her dearest and oldest friend happy. “It wouldn’t be strange for Baldwin to take up here in Scotland. It’s closer to me. Phillipe knows that he would stay to be near me if he thought I needed him. I can make that happen.”

“You’re lying.” Florence knew it. No witch could lie to another, especially between weavers. “Rhiannon, he made his choice in Rome. The covenant forbids it.”

“And Phillipe never thought there would be immortal witches who would fall in love with vampires. There can be exceptions.” She stood now, making her way to the door. “Please consider it. I’ll work whatever I have to with Phillipe to make it right, Florence, but please consider my offer.”

Rhiannon waited for a moment, watching as Florence stood at the window looking up at the moon. When Florence didn’t acknowledge her, Rhiannon stepped from the room and back across the hallway finding that Matthew was waiting for her at the lounge by the fire. 

“What has your brother done now?”

“Why is he my brother when he’s hurt someone?” Rhiannon asked as she went to him, enjoying the moment as he wrapped the duvet around her and held her close. 

“Because he only hurts people when he’s with you…. At least emotionally that is.” He answered, one arm holding her tightly to him as the other held a book. “Henry will expect me at court within the week. His letter arrived after Baldwin. He wishes you well, as does Anne. And they both hope you will return to court as soon as you are able.”

“And what did Anne’s letter say?” She asked, grey eyes closed in an effort to sleep.

“I didn’t dare open it for fear it would be something scandalous again about Henry…. I hope you don’t…”

“Never.” She answered, looking up at him. “Do you think papa would…”

“Don’t start that again. Hugh would be angry if you dare petition it again, especially after you’ve miscarried. You have no business traveling to Venice alone.”

“But if we sent Florence… And Baldwin together.” She was scheming and Matthew knew it. “Florence hasn’t been to Italy since ancient Rome.”

“And with good reason. It’s when Baldwin butchered her heart. Do you expect her to go easily?”

“For official business she would.” Rhiannon answered when she pulled away, going to the small writing desk she kept in the room.

“Rhiannon Alexandra Elizabeth Morgaine de Clermont, I hope you’re not…”

“Let me handle my brother. You handle Henry.” She turned to him now, grey eyes fixing him with a stare. “And shouldn’t you be packing for court if you’re going to have to go back so quickly?”

“Sometimes I wonder…” He spoke, closing his book and going to his unpacked trunk.

“Wonder what?”

“How this family has survived this long with you in it.”

“It’s because I married you. You control my impulses.” Rhiannon answered, dipping her pen into her ink well before her elegant script started appearing across the paper in front of her. “Let me work magic, dear. It’ll make me more bearable.”

Matthew chose to bite his tongue as she continued writing, making sure he wasn’t missing anything - despite his trunk not being touched since their return to Autumnburn. It was most likely near midnight when he finished, Rhiannon having already put herself in the bed - duvet still missing - and reading Anne’s letter.

“She sends her love of course.” Rhiannon called as he grabbed the duvet and put it back across the bed. “And requests that though we were not named Elizabeth’s godparents, to act as though we are and treat her as our own.”

“I’m sure Henry will love that.” Matthew answered as he lay down next to her. “What else does she say?”

“That she wishes she could have been with me…” Her voice trailed off, neatly folding the letter before she could ruin it. “It will be strange without you here.”

“It will only be for a few days. A week as most. You can send your brother away with Florence once I’ve returned.” Matthew smiled, pulling her close to kiss her. “ _ T'aimi _ .”

They still spoke Occitan occasionally, but only ever in private unless at Sept-Tours, so his words as always made her heart flutter.

“Now to sleep.” He continued, waiting for her to settle in their bed before slowly blowing the candles around the room out. He came back to the bed, laying down next to her in the soft light from the fireplace. Slowly, her heart betrayed her falling into Hypnos’ realm and he was left to do as he did most nights, read in the light of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short. But I want Part 3 (and potentially 4) to be the good parts. 
> 
> **Translations:**  
>  Ach cha do rinn - But you didn't (Scots Gaelic)  
> T'aimi - I love you (Occitan)


End file.
